Generator Rex: What if Part 2-2?
by YellowAngela
Summary: Don't have much time for Christmas stories this year. But this is for the people who asked for a continuation of the AU story of Circe and her family. It's short and sweet. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**I was asked by some of you to expand on the relationship between Circe and her brother in the AU story What if Part 2. What better time to bond than at Christmas?**

**I do not own.**

Circe walked up to the porch; arms laden with colorful packages. When she got to the door, she tried to ring the doorbell. Even after shifting the packages around, she realized she couldn't get any appendages to reach the bell. Scowling for a minute her face brightened. Lowering the packages so that her mouth was not obstructed she let out a high-pitched ring.

A second later, she heard heavy footsteps and shouting, "Mama! Circe is here!" Soon the door flew open. "Circe! Circe! What did you bring me?"

Circe laughed. "Hey, nice to see you too."

"You can't see me anyway, because you got too much presents. Are they for me?" She felt a tug at the lowest box.

"Hey, hey, quit it off unless you want to be crushed right before Christmas eve." She teased moving the boxes away from grabby hands.

"Androtimos! Stop being a pest. Get out of your sister's way, so she can get in." Circe heard her mother's voice. Her chest tightened but she took several deep breaths before walking in. She placed the packages on the floor. With her arms free, Androtimos flung himself at her. Circe braced herself in time not to get knocked over by flurry of arms and legs.

"Wow, you've gotten heavier since last we met." Circe lifted him up.

"Nuh-eh," He shook his head. "Is Rex here?"

"He'll be by a little later." She smiled dropping him on the floor.

"Yay!" He cheered. Spotting the presents, he immediately began rummaging through them. "Where's mine?"

"Androtimos!" His father's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry, father." Androtimos immediately got up.

"Put the presents your sister brought under the tree." He ordered sternly.

"Yes, father." He picked up the package one by one and arranged them neatly under the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room.

"It's okay, father. He was just excited." Circe tried to keep her voice neutral.

"Well, I didn't raise an animal." He replied sharply.

Circe bit her tongue to keep from saying something that would start a fight. Ever since she found the parents who abandoned her, she had a strained relationship with them. On the other hand, she got along great with her little brother, a little brother she didn't even know she had.

"Circe, come see my new bedroom." He tugged on her hand.

"Sure," She agreed glad for a distraction.

"We will be eating dinner soon." Her mother said in a slightly disapproving tone.

"We have to wait for Rex anyway." Circe reminded her.

"Of course." Her mother did not sound happy.

Circe and her brother went upstairs.

"I got a new desk and lamp and laptop and…" Androtimos babbled as he led her to his room.

When they reached the room, Androtimos stopped. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Circe closed her eyes.

"No peeping." He ordered.

"No peeping." She agreed.

She heard the turn of the doorknob and creak of a door opening. "Ok, open your eyes!" Circe opened her eyes and was ready to feign surprise but what she saw made her gasp.

"You like it?" He asked nervously.

Circe's mouth hung open.

"You don't like it." He said sadly.

"No, no, it's great… it's just… you made it?" She walked up to the poster sized hand drawn picture. It was a crudely drawn but she could tell it was her standing next to a Christmas tree with presents all around. Scrawled on the bottom of the page it said, "Too the best seestir in the wold."

"I made it at school. They have the big paper and the big crayons." He said excited now. "The teacher said to draw a picture what I was excited for this Christmas, so I drew you."

Tears came to her eyes. "It's really nice. Thank you." She turned her head and quickly swiped her hand over her eyes.

The doorbell rang.

"That's Rex!" Androtimos jumped up and ran down the stairs. Circe stayed rooted in her spot. She looked around the room before approaching the picture. She reached out her arm to touch it. When she did her sleeve pulled up and she saw the letter A drawn in purple marker peak from the corner of her sleeve. She smiled.

"Circe! Time for dinner!" She heard her mother call from downstairs. For a minute it seemed that the world was normal, that she was normal, and that her family was normal. Family… something she desperately wanted. So desperate that she was willing to join a psychopath's gang to get it. But now she had a family. It wasn't perfect but it was what she had, and she was grateful for it.

"Circe? You coming? They have a huge spread!" She heard Rex's voice.

"Coming!" She yelled giving the picture one last look before going down.


End file.
